


Preparations

by Okumen



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Crudeness, Its not dry, M/M, No penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post PWP and PWP, because its jack, humping, i guess this is pretty mild for what i usually write for these two, mentions of rough sex and bdsm, set just before the star awards ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Nozel trying to get ready before the Star Awards ceremony, and Jack being a menace.





	Preparations

Jack slips fingers through Nozels hair, catches it between his fingers bunched up between them. He leaned down and buried his teeth in the back of Nozels neck, heard the gasp escaping the man, the clatter as his knee upset the table and the things on it, the mirror attached to it, and felt the shudder under the hand on his bare shoulder, felt the soft skin and the sinewy surface underneath his teeth.

He pulled away, and with satisfaction he inspected the mark he had left. That would leave a pretty bruise for a while, so long as Nozel let it remain without magical interference.

Jack leaned around him and pressed a brief kiss to the back of his jaw, underneath his ear. Nozel slipped a hand to the sore spot at his neck, movements mostly smooth after a session of rough sex and a healing tool turned on during sleep. He was still a bit tired and sluggish, but his body was as good as new. Twisting his body around on the stool he was sitting on, Nozel pressed a kiss to the corner of Jacks mouth. “You never behave, do you?” he grumbled, annoyance missing in his voice. Jack caught his chin in a grasp and kissed him on the mouth properly, slipping his tongue past his lips and far into his mouth. When he broke away, Nozel licked his lips with breath uneven. “Never gonna, behaving’s boring.” Nozel huffed. He passed the hand from his neck, to his hair, tugging it from Jacks grip. “You’re incorrigible.” He turned back to the table, to the mirror, hand still in his hair to comb out some of the tousles in it before he took the brush to it.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Nozel tipped his head back when Jack snatched the brush from his hand. The back of his head pressed into Jacks lower abdomen, rubbing against his skin, and Jack grinned. “Preparing you for another fucking?” Nozel arched an eyebrow, glanced over his shoulder at Jacks nether regions, and turned his gaze back up. “You’ll have to take care of your predicament on your own. Even if you’re fine with being late to the ceremony, I am not.” Jack passed his fingers through Nozels hair and then moved the brush into it. “Not taking responsibility for your actions, huh.”

Through the mirror, Nozel met Jacks gaze. “Its your body to control.” He had regained his breath and his gaze was steady. Jack tugged at the hair in his grasp, tipped Nozels head back with a hand caught under his chin, so he could meet his gaze directly. “You’re heartless, Princess. I guess,” He pressed closer to Nozels back, grounding his hips and his hard-on against it. “I just gotta have my own fun then.” He wanted bare skin against bare skin, and with the hand bolding the brush he pulled at the waistline to his underwear, pulled his cock free and pressed it against Nozel’  
s bare back. “Jack!” Nozel said sharply, a scowl on his face, and Jack released the hair in his grip. It draped against his cock head, tips tickling his sensitive skin. “It’s barely half an hour until the ceremony!” Jack rubbed up against his spine, caught Nozels chin between his fingers again, and tipped his head back.

Jack didn’t kiss him. Instead, he looked Nozel straight in the eyes and rubbed up against him with slow, measured movements. “Jack. Stop humping me like some animal in heat.” Jack didn’t retort. The brush in his hand pressed into Nozels shoulder-blade, he licked his lips at the sight of the delicious, stubborn look on Nozels face, grunted at the way his cheeks were flushed, the way he bit his lip.

When Jack eventually did lean down a few minutes later to capture Nozels lips in another kiss, it was to slip the moan passing his lips into Nozels mouth. The moan came with the cum he spilled on Nozels back. Nozel must have noticed it, but he was caught up in the kiss until he was released. Then he groaned, and pulled his hair over his shoulder. “Did you have to try to impregnate my hair as well, you insolent cur?” Jack burst out laughing, and he stooped down, wrapped his arms around Nozels shoulders. “Yeah, I’m gonna try to impregnate every little part of you. C’mon, I’ll do it right now.”

With a snort, Nozel reached up and yanked the brush out of Jacks grasp and rose to his feet. “I don’t think so. Get dressed already, heathen. I need to wash — particularly my hair — thanks to you, and I don’t have time for your games if I want to be on time.” He headed for the door further into the room, where the captains private bathroom was located. Jack watched him, and knew that Nozel was going to wash off the cum stuck to his skin and hair but he seared the image of it drying into his mind. Jack felt himself grow hard again.

Nozel stopped in the door to look over his shoulder, huffed and sighed when he noticed that Jacks erection was returning. “I’m expecting you to be present as well. And _without that_ thing attracting attention. Your clothes conceal absolutely _nothing_.”

“Maybe I should borrow your cloak, so your neck’s more exposed,” Jack retorted. Nozel huffed. “And let people know how you celebrate the Star Festival? I don’t think so.” Jack laughed. “Because I’m the only one celebrating with a good fucking, right. I bet you we’re not the only ones getting it on today, though we might be the only ones getting at it so violently.” Jack padded over to Nozel and pulled him in with hands on his waist. “Nobody likes it as close to the edge as me as you do, Princess.” Jack pressed his lips against the marks left behind where the brush points had pressed as he rutted against Nozels back. “Jack.” Jack hummed against Nozels skin. “I’m serious.”

Jack buried teeth in Nozels shoulder just where they risked being seen if he didn’t wear his cloak. Nozel sucked in a deep breath, fingers searching Jacks arm. “I’m just gonna watch you wash up. That’s no problem, ‘s it?”

Nozel sighed, leaned his head against Jacks shoulder and glanced back at him. “You may only watch. Now release me, I’m in a rush.” Jack parted his arms and raised them. “Alright, alright, I got it.” He might not be allowed to touch Nozel anymore at the moment, but as he closely watched Nozel wash himself clean, he was going to touch himself well, and let Nozel watch with frustration building. It was obvious that he was holding himself back from returning to Jacks grasp, but he was Hell-bent on not being late to the awards ceremony. Jack didn’t care as much, he was going to enjoy himself fully until he had to leave at the last second.


End file.
